


Deal with Another Shape (Discontinued)

by ViatheMindElectric



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos Bros, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Megaverse. That's what, Subcon Forest, The Megaverse (Crossover World), and blixer creepily knows about snatcher's life because of the game, how the hell did blixer end up in subcon?, please help this pile of goop, snatcher discovers what videogames are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViatheMindElectric/pseuds/ViatheMindElectric
Summary: It's been eons (not really) since Snatcher managed to get a soul. One day, a new wanderer stumbles into Subcon Forest! But this new kid is... weird. Otherworldly... in a way, and he seems to know the forest through and through before exploring it through. But one more abnormal thing is... he's come to make a deal.





	1. The New Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO- It's been a long time since I wrote something worth sharing! The other story'll be discontinued due to me not being able to handle a single negative comment. One fandom does not seem to be enough, so 2 fandoms I really like it is!
> 
> How did Blixer get into Subcon? I know it says "Megaverse. That's what" in the tags but there's an actual reason! I'll explain it shortly. Basically, in the Megaverse, there's a resort that all big media characters can live and have fun at. And Snatcher denied. Blixer was a big fan of A Hat in Time, so when he came to nothing, he decided to find him himself. Bing bang, 'Tera gives him dimensional scissors, BOP. Blix's in the Forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher discovers a new kid wandering in his forest! Though... this one is... different. And much to his own surprise, he's getting chills.

It was a normal day in the dark woods of Subcon Forest. Nothing has ever happened since that kid with the top hat left the planet, and it’s ruler is starting to get impatient. Very impatient. Did that runt go tell the world about how dangerous this forest is?! Well ain’t that just a doozy-

“Hey, lil’ guy! Uh… you know where your boss is?” Huh? A kid? ...Maybe he’s still got a chance. But he says he’s looking for  _ a boss _ . Was that guy talking to his minion? The big ghost decided to lurk nearby to eavesdrop. Maybe even learn about this… new guy.

“W-Well big guy, Boss usually… ah. I shouldn’t say this.” Well, that’s something.   
“Tsk… I expected this.”  _ Expected this?? _ This was a kid Snatcher doesn’t even know, and he’s already acting weird. He managed to sneak a few glances from the shadows, and…

**The kid was big. Bigger… taller than the subconite houses. ** That guy was… weird looking too. His limbs were spiky and are floating…  _ things _ , his head was floating, he looked like an abnormal cat, and he was shining pink.  ** _Sunlight-level shining. _ ** Too bright for Snatcher.

Although he wanted to pounce the intruder right then and there, he managed to keep his cool. Snatcher glanced as the kid and minion as they exchanged goodbyes, and went their ways. Snatcher went back up to the top branches of the dead subcon trees, and spied on this mystery. And observed. The intruder kept looking up at the trees, looking like they had a hunch that someone was up there… but after Snatcher managed to hide in time  _ multiple  _ times, he swore he could hear a ‘Shoot, thought I saw him…’. Stuff that would usually be creepy to the general public doesn't phase Snatcher anymore… but… that sentence sends a chill down his nonexistent spine.

Then he heard a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my! What was that snap? Certainly not a neck one..."
> 
> Hmm, Blix is getting himself into some big trouble now! In fact, if you're talking to me, I think his knowledge of AHiT will get him in even *more* trouble than if he didn't. We'll just have to wait and see!


	2. A Special Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruder's been trapped!! Hoorah! But they somehow have a threatening act in order to Snatcher's mind, as they decide to make an extra deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, names are confusing as heck in this chapter. So Snatcher stays the same, but Blixer is called multiple names in this part. From kid to his own name to Nightlight, thatnks to the way he glows. Hope that clears something up!

AHA! The trap! That lil’ idiot got himself trapped in there! He flew straight over behind the tree where the trap was hanged and… YES! The bag was up! That big guy’s fumbling inside struggling to find a way out! Snatcher bellowed out a laugh, almost in relief. Midway through his triumph…

** _*BLAST*_ **

And he was halted right there. W… WAS THAT FROM THAT GUY!?! He appeared from the tree and stared right at the bag. It had a gaping, burning rip from the bottom… and the person that emerged from it? Made that rip. Ok then. Being scared shitless. That’s a natural thing for Snatcher to do. Yeah! He has totally seen that before, not like he was acting like a coward or anything… As the stranger got up from his triumphant moment, he noticed Snatcher’s face shining from the tree.

“H-HEY! Y-” Before he could get a chance to run, the stranger’s world was warped, a storm of unawakened souls surrounding and trapping him. Snatcher realized that that was his cue, so he warped over in front the intruder and did his signature act.

**“AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!” ** The so-called fool trembled to his knees as the towering ghost rose above him. He seemed to be a fool… " **You BLEW it! You totally screwed yourself! Nobody gets to leave MY home in one piece!"** His voice had gut-turning echoes in it, even for the stranger that was looking for him.

"...holy crap you're bigger than I thought."

**"What."**

"Aghiduh…. Nothing!" The pink nightlight glanced away from Snatcher, fiddling with his unusual nub-fingers. "Carry… on."

He was already confused before, but baffled even more. Despite that, he still continued.  **"Hmm… right! Uh… oh yeah! YOU!!" ** Snatcher said in a dramatic tone as he pointed directly at the other's chest.  **"You're… *sigh* lucky. I have an open spot from an old contractor that left by… my annoyance." ** The stranger cracked a smile small enough for Snatcher not to see. As the ghost realized he was showing emotion, he sorted himself out again.  **"You see, your body, if you decided to stumble here unlucky, would’ve been thrown away and that rich soul of yours would end up devoured by me! But here you are!! Still alive as ever!"**

"Lucky me… yeah." Snatcher nodded with delight! Wonder who told him about this place? Is he asking for a death sentence? Convenient! Though this guy had other plans… He took a brave step forwards. "Hey!"

The towering ghost heard. And closed in. He responded with a threatening growl.  **"What is it... nightlight?"** The stranger tried to sort out his words in his head, and it took a while before he actually blurted something out with Snatcher right in his face. 

"Resort! Come back?" ...Resort? Snatcher has never even heard of such a thing as a resort. Definitely not near Subcon. Then, he backed away and glanced at the stranger again. He didn't know why, but his aura seemed… otherworldly… like he was from a whole different universe… universe. Then it clicked, and he let out a huge cackle.

**"OOOOHHHH** **That dumpster! Yeah, I've heard. Declined."**

"WHAT?!"

**"I have a whole kingdom to watch over!! I don't have time for that “chill” nonsense!”**

Nightlight seemed displeased with the new info… but it looked like he was prepared. “Hmm… ok… well how about…” He scrambled to find his bag, realizing it was still in the trap. “...cat out of the bag, but not the bag inside it, aight… ok…” He walked around, leaving Snatcher just spectating this little kid.

**“Ugh… NO MORE STALLING!!” ** His head went up in flames. Literally. Nightlight fell back again, this time with less fear.  **“*siiggghh*... ABOUT THE CONTRACT-”**

“NONO! That’s the reason why I came here!” Snatcher sighed as he slouched from his dramatic pose. IS THE REASON NIGHTLIGHT CAME HERE IS TO BORE ME TO HIS 2ND DEATH?! “You see, I kind of wanted to make a deal…” Snatcher had enough of this talk. He got prepared to take the kid’s soul, but he remembered. The laser… that was from him. He, after 100 years of death, felt truly scared. And it was from this runt. He signaled for Nightlight to continue… “Ok… if you agree, I’ll do your contracts for a whole week… and you’ll have to come with me after that week.”   
**“Nope, kid. I SET the deal. Not you! N-” ** Seems like he couldn't finish his sentences today, because just that moment he got a whiff of a scent…  _ a soul. _ A fresh… ripe soul… no… multiple… and it’s definitely coming somewhere else… And Snatcher was drooling.  **“Where is that… coming from?”**

“...my bag. You see, I had a… suspecting feeling that you like souls… so I brought a jar of them!” ...Snatcher was not going to ask where he got all of those souls. He sighed in defeat.

“...Fine, Nightlight. BUT I STILL HAVE YOUR SOUL, KIDDO!!” He clawed his hand towards the other expecting to grab a soul… but to no avail? He waved his hand around (quite awkwardly) but still had no sense of a soul…

“Um. Shapes… don’t have a soul…” Now Snatcher was all levels of confused… shapes… deal…? He knew he was from another world but… “Contract..?”

“Y-yes…” He blurted with a distraught tone. Snatcher pulled out a contract and feather to write all of the added requirements, from the 1 week-work to adding ‘jar’ next to the soul in the hostages. “ **OK KID. You ready..?** ”

The contract and feather floated over to Nightlight “I’ve always been ready, Snatcher…” After he signed, he tossed the contract over to Snatcher to stamp… with a threatening expression. Snatcher ignored the look, and glanced at the signature after stamping. ...Blake Katranx…

**“...Blake? That’s sort of a dumb name, kid.”**

“Uh, I’d rather go by Blixer. Or kid’s a fine nickname…” Yeah, Snatcher’s sticking with kid. Blixer kept gazing up. “So… I start today, right?”

**“Nah… no problems seem to peek up these days… ** oh… I don’t get a soul either today then…” His voice got quieter with realization. Blixer, however, just sighed without noticing the change of tone. The void of souls started fading away back to the gloomy forest, the winds slow and cold as usual. “... **I suspect you want your bag back?** ”   
“The jar of souls are still in it… so yeah.” Well… Snatcher really wanted those souls, so he helped fetch the bag. The other widened his eyes in surprise, being handed his bag by the soul stealer himself. “Thanks!”

**“Don’t. This’ll be the only offer from me for a while, kiddo…” ** Blixer tossed the strap of his bag over his shoulder and ran off to greet himself to the other dwellers. Snatcher just sighed and stooped over to his abode to rest after this crazy day…

In Snatcher’s favorite and quite comfortable chair, he pondered to himself… the kid… he’s got guts to come here himself to make a deal with him! THE Snatcher! The ghost, he thought as he pulled out a book from his shelves, who’s responsible for multiple…  _ multiple _ deaths… but with his guts… he’s also got power… Nightlight has a laser out of nowhere… he naturally glows, but worse of all.... He has collected souls too… As he plopped into his seat again, he had a feeling to just push all those thoughts in the trash bin of his mind, but then again. The kid’s going to do contracts for a whole week… He just took another audible sighed, and opened his book to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hope the both of them gets stuff sorted soon. Or all hell brakes loose. Or does it?"
> 
> Wow, a day in and Blixer already seemed to get on Snatcher's nerves... both of them honestly need a break, especially after the crap they've been through.


	3. Object Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher, after being offered a weird console from his contractor...  
he becomes clueless.  
Well, of course, something new doesn't come without help!

**"RISE AND SHINE NIGHTLIGHT!!! Your first day working is todayyy!"** Snatcher found the pink cat under a tree that fell long ago and clanged pots he found along the swamp river. It didn’t even look like the day’s already passed, how can this dude keep track of time without a clock?. " **Chop chop!!"**

Blixer was displeased with the sudden alarm and jolted straight up. "AGH!! DUDE! Can you not! ...ugh…" Blixer… didn't try to argue back. He dropped his bag down and walked over to the tall ghost. A contract flew over with a feather, and he carefully read the obligations… kill the spirits is still there. "Same old, same old… ok then." He glanced at Snatcher before signing and saw that he wasn't looking at him. Snatcher was looking at a light from his bag. "...uh. Snatcher?"

"Hmm?  **OH. Uh… you sign yet?** " Blixer, in a beat, signed the contract and the objects flew away. He didn't run off yet though.  **"What do you want, kid…?"**

"Hey. You wanted a soul, right?" Snatcher nodded his head ecstatically, he hasn’t had a soul for a long time!! Blixer grinned slyly, and he ran over and dug through his bag to find the jar. As he tosses objects out (carefully), he also put aside a two-toned console which caught Snatcher's eye.

"...wassat." Blixer's ears perked up with the jar finally obtained. He looked over to Snatcher with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"...huh. OH.  **Ughmm… SOULS!!** ." As Snatcher said that, he kept glancing back and forth from Nightlight and that… thingamajig. Blixer strutted over with the jar of souls in his hand, the ghost rubbing his hands together. BLUE SOULS!!! A whole jar of them!!! He has hit jackpot!

“Hey dude. One. Per. Day. Part of the deeeaaalll!~” Snatcher just sighed and shook his head. Blixer was careful and let one soul out to fly. It was blue… crying… a flower. As one flew out, Snatcher nabbed the blue soul and stuffed it in his mouth. Blixer can speak from experience, he could hear screams while Snatcher chewed on the fresh soul. Absolutely terrifying.

**"MmmMmmMM! I haven't tasted a poor soul like that in a long while!!" **

"Ah. G-Great wording there. Perfect for a chaos ghost man…" Blixer muttered as he walked back to his makeshift home and packed the items back in his bag. Before he packed the console back in, Snatcher decided to say something 

"Wait!"

"...what..?” He noticed the other’s change of tone, so he looked at Snatcher reluctantly pointing at the console. At last, the cat finally put the pieces together.. "OOHHH… my Switch? Yeah. I guess it's …" He squinted his eye at Snatcher. "...You're not planning to steal it are you?"

"Kid… I only steal souls. I don't even know what that thing is!" Blixer cringed. He should've known that this ghost didn't know about video games. But it’s slightly because of the quiet tone. Well… not quiet. Just quieter than usual. "Can.. I just see it?"

Blix just let out an exasperated sigh, and walked over to the ghost again, this time with the Switch in hand. "Here. No scratches. Don't get it wet or burn it…" Snatcher, with the Switch in his hands, didn't hesitate to listen, as he knew to be wary of new people. You never know someone could… well…

"...got it." Snatcher noticed how quiet he was, and sorted himself back together again.  **"AHEM, now get to work!!"** Blixer saluted and ran off to kill fire spirits and to unclog the Subcon Well. Snatcher, meanwhile, carried this so-called 'Switch' back to his tree to observe it. 

He plopped down in his chair and glanced at the Switch on all sides. He pushed any buttons he saw at first to see what happens, but nothing really happened… except for the colored areas sliding off of the main body as he kept pressing on two small buttons. To make sure his second life didn't end right there, he kept careful not to break anything with his claws and slipped the doodads back on.. He's seen something like this before, in his legally-binded friend's ship. All he knew was that there was a button that turns on the console. He managed to press the power button by accident, and jolted when the screen turned on. 

BRIGHT, he thought. BRIGHT.

He didn't know how much time passed when he just stared at the screen in awe, because he heard jumpy footsteps arrive to his doorway, along with… music?

"Hey Snatcher, done eliminating the spirits and unclogging the well, how's the- ...uh." Snatcher widened his eyes and blushed. Blixer just did a mental facepalm. "*sigh* You want help..?"

" **Aha! No!** " To try and prove it was true, he fiddled with buttons and pictures. He turned on airplane mode and switched Dark Mode off. "...yes." 

Blixer chuckled and leaned on Snatcher's side. The ghost was surprised, but tried to keep his blank creepy smile down. Blixer pointed at certain logos to help Snatcher through, until they were back at the home page with Airplane Mode off and the Dark Mode skin back. As Snatcher looked through the games that the other was touring through, he noticed a familiar face and pointed at a game called… Just Shapes & Beats. "...Hey. Is that you?"

Blixer was surprised how differently Snatcher was acting from his usual boasting self. He blushed a bit, since it was a little hard to compare his original self with the way he is now. Plus, it was the first game that caught his attention, so that was  _ ANOTHER THING…  _ "Y-yeah? What about it..?"

"...uhm… I-  **I! Would like to play this… ‘Just Shapes… beats’ thing.** What’s that one letter…” Blixer was currently halting himself from exploding with joy. Snatcher, the soul stealer,  **HIS** idol, wanted to play  ** _HIS_ ** game of all of them!? He gasped for breath and finally calmed himself down. “..are you ok.”

Snatcher’s personality being off brought Blixer fully back to his senses. “Hmm! OH. uh. Yeah!” 

“So… first off you need an account.” Snatcher’s face blanked when he heard this word he’s never heard before. As expected… “Ok. I’ll… just make one for you. Just gimme the Switch.” Snatcher did as he was told, and Blixer fiddled with more buttons. After a few selections, more button-pressing, and a lot of passing time, the account was finished. Snatcher was beaming (although unnaturally), but Blixer was about to pass out right then and there. The ghost noticed, and patted Blixer’s face. No response.

“... **Nightlight.** ” Blixer froze and woke up with the surprising growl. All he said was another yawn, and he turned off the console. He stretched a bit and was about to walk out to his temporary home. “ **H-HEY!”**

“I’m about to drop…. What do you want..?” Snatcher struggled to find good words to fit what he wanted to say, especially since… he was showing emotion.

“ **...Have… Just...** Get good rest, ‘kay?” Blixer could only respond with a smile, and he stumbled out the door. Snatcher swore he could hear a thud right outside. Snatcher didn’t really care to look outside, as he was already occupied with his own regret. He slammed his armchair out of rage. WHY DID HE SHOW HIS EMOTION TO THAT RUNT!? He’s supposed to be intimidating!! Scary!! Just like death himself..! ...but at the same time… it felt natural. To show emotion… To this… complete stranger. No. No. He was most definitely not feeling for this shrimp. He wasn’t. No.. NO!! Snatcher pushed his true emotions far back into his mind, far away where it could show. He was not going to give this guy some slack. Ever. He was only going to show the side he’s most known for… his killer side. After he sorted his mind out again, he just reached for a book off the shelf and opened it… and conked out. He deserves the sleep honestly. Both of them do.

Wait a minute, Blixer’s still right outside the house… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep well, boys! May another day come well to you... er... night? Doesn't really seem to show daytime in Subcon."
> 
> Wow... people really love these two interacting with eachother.


	4. Unclogging the Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toilet of doom, everybody got confused by it first time around, and Blixer's really no different! This ain't his first time though.
> 
> Snatcher's in the outskirts observing, but he also seems to be fixated on something else.

"Aight, what's next for me, old goof?" Blixer was pumped unlike the previous day, actually pretty excited to serve a contract.

**"ONLY I get to pick nicknames, and mine's 'Snatcher' and not 'old goof'..." ** The ghost grumbled under his breath, but just proceeded to do his duty. Two contracts flew up to Blixer instead of one.  **"Last time, that kid fell into my trap again… hope ** ** _you_ ** ** don't make the same mistake…"**

"...yah." He squeaked there. Blixer looked over the contract obligations… there was the manor quest… and the toilet of doom. That thing? "...eehh…"

**"I don't have all day, I have minions to attend to!" ** Blixer's eye widened in a sign of understanding and quickly signed the Toilet of Doom contract and sighed as both contracts flew off.  **"Hmm. My contractors usually do the toilet last… excellent choice!" ** He would usually go teleport off somewhere else to spectate the absurd fight… but he just had a realization. "...how did you do the previous contracts without a grappling hook."

Blixer had a quick response though. "Easy! My arm pieces float, so I can send them farther away from each other to act as many things. Ex…" He shot his arm up around the dark sky, sending Snatcher to flail back. "An attack!"

Snatcher was not going to ask anything.  **"*cough cough*... TOILET! OF DOOM??" ** The other nodded and ran off to the loo where the toilet resides. Snatcher remembered how bored out of his mind he was when that other kid fought the sentient toilet, so he decided to come along and watch. With a little something to keep him company too.

They finally managed to get to the circle where the toilet of doom resided. Blixer stepped in, while Snatcher rested on the outskirts. Blixer just… looked at the toilet. Then got scared shitless when it roared.

"Y'KNOW, this is the closest I've ever seen you to whatever this i- AAAAAAAA" He did a pretty close dodge of that bubble thing… …wait is that ghost crap.

**"I have standards!! I would've never gone near that thing, but I was getting PRETTY BORED!"**

"SAYS THE ONE- woAH! -WHO'S THEME IS A LEFTIMOF OF A TOILET!!" Blixer was laughing like hell as he dodged and attacked the toilet. Snatcher just grimaced and took out Blixer's switch from his lap. It seemed he already got much more focused on the console than… whatever the heck the Toilet of Doom was. "...eesh I'm glad these are green. Imagine if those splotches were brow- EEEEE-" Blixer forgot about attacking and just wanted to run. Both available contracts were stinky, but this one? Blegh… 

That would've been amusing to watch. Snatcher though… he was just playing the game that stuck out to him. Either the fight was going on for too long (I can't blame Blixer, fighting a toilet must be disgusting) or he's a natural at the game. Either way, he's already on the first boss. He just completely ignored the situation right in front of him, and zoned completely in like he would do with his books. Multiple seconds in, and the shape that forms… he looks familiar. He pauses, takes a glance at Nightlight, then back at the screen. That was him!! No body… and that kid was a bad guy?

A riff played in Blixer's ears as he finally made the last blow on the toilet, bursting into pieces of wood… and splotches of green. "AAAGH!! GET IT OFF  _ GET IT OFF- _ " OK. Maybe he was overreacting there since he managed to get the mess off of him. But as he shook his head to get the extra gunk off, he noticed Snatcher.

The ghost just smiled as the level finally ends. He shut off the game, and turned to go back to his home. Then fell back with a startle.  **"AAGH, why did you do that?!"**

"Didn't expect that to happen to be honest here." Snatcher huffed and glanced away. "...soo. How's it? T-The game, I mean." Snatcher just stayed silent. Just trying to find his words… "...Nothing? 'Kay, let's just talk when we get back." He didn't hesitate to nod, and they both got their stuff and went back to Snatcher's cozy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Legit really excited to see them talk out. Pretty calming after defeating a public restroom..."


End file.
